Avondpoot's Fanfictions/ Zvs/ Nacht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 16
Hoofdstuk 16 "Een open plek..." prevelde Stormpoot."Daar, in de verte." Sneeuwzang kneep haar ogen dicht en gluurde tussen de bomen door. Dan sperde ze ze wijd open."Oh nee.." fluisterde ze. Ze slaakte een kreet en stormde naar de open plek toe. Slippend kwam ze tot stilstand in de sneeuw. Ada rende achter haar aan."Sneeuwzang! Wacht!" riep ze. Ze kwam ook de open plek oprennen, maar plots werd ze door iets geraakt en werd ze uit haar baan geslagen."Auw!" riep ze toen ze hard op de grond terechtkwam. Sneeuwzang grauwde woest toen er een schimmige figuur verscheen die de vorm van een zwarte geestkat aannam."Jij!" snauwde ze."Ik had het kunnen weten! Jij smerige-" de kat sloeg haar tegen de grond. Sneeuwzang schreeuwde van woede."Ik wens niet beledigd te worden." zei de kat ijzig. Stormpoot keek hem met ontblote tanden en opgezette vacht aan."Wie ben jij?!" vroeg Ada bang."Ik heb geen naam en geen identiteit. Noem me wat je wilt." Hij stond op en schudde zijn vacht uit. Sneeuwzang deinsde grauwend achteruit."Die smeerlap ontmoette me ooit toen ik de SterrenClan bezocht tijdens de nacht van de Maangrot." zei ze."Hij bleef maar dreigen dat hij onze voorouderen zou uitroeien en toen ik vroeg wie hij was wou hij niet antwoorden! Hij hoorde daar beslist niet thuis! Ik had kunnen weten dat hij het was!" de gezichtsuitdrukking van de kat veranderde voor geen muislengte."Breng de SterrenClan terug!" riep Stormpoot. De schim grijnsde onnatuurlijk breed."Hoe bedoel je, katertje? De SterrenClan is dood, net zoals ik het wilde. Ze zijn vervaagd tot niets meer dan poeder, stof dat door de wind wordt weggeblazen." Ada snoof minachtend."Waarom zouden we je geloven?! Je bent zèlf niet eens meer dan stof!" de kater keek haar aan met een woede die net zo onnatuurlijk was als zijn grijns."Je vind het zeker fijn om ons zo machteloos te hebben zodat je ons aan het lijntje kunt houden met je gezwijmel! Waar is de SterrenClan?!" de schim hield zijn hoofd nadenkend scheef en keek haar vreemd aan."Jij bent raar." zei hij peinzend. Ada kreeg een verblufte uitdrukking op haar gezicht."Er klopt iets niet met jou." hij draaide zich om naar Stormpoot."En voor jou geld hetzelfde, maar jij bent toch... anders..." er verscheen een vreemde blik in zijn glazige ogen."Wat kan mij het schelen." snoof hij spottend."Omdat je zo slim bent, poesje, zal ik je een geheimpje verklappen." hij boog zich naar Ada toe."De SterrenClan zit in dat portaal daar," een zilverwitte draaikolk verscheen in de stam van een dikke boom aan de rand van de open plek,"En dat portaal staat ook wel bekend als het tussenportaal tussen de wereld van de Vervaagde Zielen en de Sterrenwereld. Alleen een vrijwillig offer kan de SterrenClan redden. Maar voor jullie het portaal binnen mogen, moeten jullie eerst bewijzen dat jullie krijgers zijn. Vecht met me en win het gevecht. Alledrie. Om de beurt." Ada gromde kwaad."Ik ben een eenling, dat is een medicijnkat en hij is een leerling!" Snauwde ze."Denk je echt dat we dat gaan doen?!" de kater sloeg haar zo hard dat er druppels bloed door de lucht vlogen die de sneeuw bevlekten. Ada viel neer in de koude, witte substantie."Nu jullie arrogante vriendin even mooi buiten de conversatie is, kan ik misschien uitleggen hoe ik mijn plan uitgevoerd heb." glimlachtte de geestkat. Sneeuwzang was naar Ada toegerend en probeerde haar wakker te krijgen, maar tevergeefs."Het kan me niet schelen hoe je je plan hebt uitgevoerd!" brieste Stormpoot. Hij besprong de zwarte kat, maar die ontweek hem met gemak. Stormpoot gleed uit in de sneeuw, maar zo kon hij toch uithalen naar zijn vijand. De kater stoof achteruit, maar Sneeuwzang wachtte hem op. Ze haalde haar klauwen over zijn flank, maar de verwondingen verdwenen als bij toverslag. Stormpoot ramde de kater omver, en dat had wel effect. Ada lag nog steeds als verdoofd neer in de sneeuw, maar gelukkig leek de geestkat haar vergeten te zijn. Sneeuwzang rende naar de eenling toe en stopte het bloeden met wat sneeuw. Stormpoot vroeg zich af hoe ze de kater konden doden. Toen schoot hem de beste - en misschien ook de enige - oplossing tebinnen. Langzaam aan dreef hij de geestkat naar het portaal. Hoofdstuk 15 ���� Hoofdstuk 17 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Nacht van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm